To Find a Way back FR
by Seleth
Summary: Dans un monde de magie et de sorcellerie, Edward Elric, alchimiste de 11 ans, doit guérir et trouver de l'aide après sa transmutation humaine. Ensuite, rentrer à Amestris devrait être sa première priorité. Mais Ed a passé un marché avec la Vérité, et la question n'est donc plus comment Ed va t-il revenir mais plutôt... Ed se souviendra t-il seulement qu'il a un endroit où rentrer ?
1. Prologue

_Salut la compagnie ! Tout d'abord, merci de jeter un oeil à cette histoire, je vous aime déjà et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

 _Ensuite, je préfère être honnête tout de suite. Je ne suis pas, et ne serais probablement jamais, l'auteur la plus "à l'heure", et je veux vous avertir : Je ne vais pas promettre que cette histoire trouvera une fin. Je me connais, et cet état de fait est la raison pour laquelle je n'avais jamais rien posté d'autre qu'un OS sur ce site... Bien sûr j'ai plein d'idées, mais peu trouvent leur 'fin'._

 _Je considère tout de même que quelque chose de non-fini est mieux que rien, car on ne peut que l'apprécier pour le temps que ça dure ! Après bien des hésitations, me voici donc avec cette petite histoire que j'espère que vous apprécierez. Si vous n'êtes pas rebutés par tout ceci, n'hésitez donc pas à vous joindre à moi ! (Et n'hésitez pas à reviewer aussi parce que ça me fait tellement plaisir, 12 sur une échelle de 10 so...)_

 _Cette fiction est également disponible en anglais car je voulais toucher plus de monde, mais je suis 100% française :3_

 _Ceci étant dit, allons-y !_

 _Disclaimer : Pas plus Fullmetal Alchemist que Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent. D'ailleurs si c'était le cas, vous auriez pas encore la fin vu que je suis pas majeure, et ç'aurait sûrement été moins bien donc vous en êtes bien content._

* * *

 **TO FIND A WAY BACK**

 _Prologue : _d'Arrogance et d'Amour _  
_

« Merde... Meerde... C'est... C'était pas supposé se passer comme ça ! Ça... ça... »

Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa avant qu'il ne tombe sur le côté, la douleur peinte sur tous ses traits.

« Ça m'a pris ma jambe... »

Il ferma les yeux, empêchant les larmes de passer la barrière de ses paupières. Il ne sentait plus que douleur, une douleur insoutenable qui l'empêchait de bouger le moindre muscle. Il essaya malgré tout de se mouvoir, avançant ses bras avec détermination, mais retomba aussitôt sur le flanc, son unique jambe lui faisant défaut.

C'était... C'était simplement impossible. Tout aurait dû bien se passer et il ne savait pas pourquoi Alphonse n'était plus là, tout était de sa faute et il voulait que son petit frère revienne maintenant, avec sa mère et même son bâtard de père. Il voulait simplement que tout redevienne comme avant, lorsqu'ils étaient encore heureux. C'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu... Mais maintenant il ressentait une telle douleur que ses pensées s'entre-choquaient sans faire sens tandis que son esprit s'embrumait. Il voulait que ça cesse. Après tout ça, il voulait le sourire rassurant de sa mère.

« S'il vous plaît... Quelqu'un.. Aidez-nous ! Aidez... Maman ! Maman... »

Ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues et de douleur parcoururent toute la pièce à la recherche de sa mère bien aimée revenue d'entre les morts. Mais ce qu'ils trouvèrent à sa place ne fit que réduire à néant la dernière bribe d'espoir qu'ils contenaient pour s'écarquiller d'horreur.

Un bras trop maigre pour appartenir à un humain pointa dans sa direction, tremblant violemment alors que le... monstre essayait de s'approcher. Mais il retomba bientôt brutalement contre le sol, le recouvrant un peu plus de sang carmin.

Le jeune alchimiste ne pouvait que l'observer avec des yeux emplis de terreur et un visage tordu par le désespoir et la douleur. Il sentit la bile remonter dans sa gorge avant même de prendre conscience de sa nausée et émit un râle sifflant avant d'expulser tout ce qui restait dans son estomac vide, des hauts-le-coeur le secouant jusqu'à ce qu'il ne recrache finalement plus qu'eau et air. Le blond serra son poing contre le sol, laissant ses doigts tracer derrière eux comme un chemin ensanglanté.

« Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais ! Al... Alphonse... Tout est de ma faute... »

Sa respiration se coupait à chaque mot, et Edward se savait trembler de la tête au pied, son membre manquant couvrant lentement le sol de son sang. Tout avait tourné si mal si vite... Et c'était de sa faute. Al... Al ne devrait pas avoir à souffrir de ses erreurs. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre son petit frère en plus de ça. Al... Al DEVAIT revenir !

Avec l'énergie trouvée seulement chez ceux qui n'ont plus rien à perdre, Edward commença à ramper plus près de ce qui restait de son petit frère, refermant sa main autour des vêtements clairs. Une toute nouvelle détermination avait pris place dans son regard au côté du désespoir, et sans plus réfléchir il claqua ses mains sur le cercle de transmutation avec dans l'idée d'inverser ce qui était arrivé. Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur son visage, et il hurla simplement, la voix vibrante d'émotions : douleur, colère et désespoir relâchés pêle-mêle.

« Rendez-le moi... Rendez-le moi ! Prenez ma jambe, mon bras, même mon cœur si vous le voulez ! Mais ramenez-le, IL EST LA SEULE FAMILLE QU'IL ME RESTE ! »

Le craquement familier de l'alchimie fit écho encore une fois dans la pièce, comme annonciateur de malheurs plus grands. Mais Edward n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir aux résultats de sa transmutation avant que les mains de cette foutue Vérité se hâtent de se saisir de lui pour le renvoyer dans l'éblouissante lumière blanche.

\o o/ 

Les yeux d'Edward s'ouvrirent brusquement pour se retrouver devant les portes de la Vérité, ces mêmes portes qui étaient responsables de la disparition de sa jambe. Mais Edward s'en moquait. Il se traîna plus loin avec le peu de force qui lui restait, songeant vaguement qu'il n'était pas celui qui importait maintenant. Tout ceci était pour Alphonse, et si il devait payer un prix encore plus grand, il le ferait sans la moindre trace d'hésitation. Pour que cela fonctionne cependant, il avait besoin que la foutue Vérité l'écoute.

« Toujours pas retenu la leçon petit Alchimiste ? On peut dire que tu es un cas épineux. »

Un faible cri de douleur échappa à Ed lorsqu'il se jeta dans la direction de cette voix, bien trop pressé de mettre un terme à tout ça. Juste comme quelques minutes ou heures auparavant, il était tout sauf impressionné par ces conneries de ''Dieu de la vérité''. Au contraire, voir sa jambe manquant ferment accroché au corps blanc et translucide de son ennemi ne servait qu'à attiser sa colère. Il sentait un grognement rouler dans sa gorge alors que la Vérité restait simplement immobile, l'observant toujours avec ce sourire troublant.

« Ramène-le. Tu... Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, mais tu DOIS le ramener !

\- Oh ? Je dois ? Je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas été mis au courant de ce... détail. Mais pourquoi tant de raffut au fond ? Par là je veux dire... Tu as payé ton tribut, et lui a payé le sien. Échange équivalent. » Son rictus s'élargit encore et la Vérité acheva en jubilant : « Je crois que ça t'est familier n'est-ce pas petit Alchimiste ? »

Edward gronda sourdement, mais lui-même n'avait aucun moyen de critiquer cette logique. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait ramener Alphonse. Et ici, là où les lois de la physique ne semblait plus avoir cours, sa réflexion n'était plus freinée par la douleur et la perte de sang, ses pensées étaient plus claires et il sentait un plan se former dans son esprit. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Et si Dieu avait encore quoi que que ce soit à dire, il pouvait bien aller se la fermer.

« Alors, reprends-la ! »

Le sourire de la Vérité vacilla et son être entier sembla trembler, comme s'il fronçait les sourcils, a priori surpris par la réponse d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce... que tu veux dire ? »

Edward commença à sourire, ressentant l'impression qu'il voyait finalement la fin de tout cette horreur, et s'engaillardit un peu plus.

« Ta connaissance... Reprends-la ! On en veut plus. Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec tant que tu ramènes mon frère ! »

La Vérité sembla cligner des yeux durant quelques secondes, prise au dépourvu par le raisonnement d'Edward. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'un étrange petit son commence à lui échapper pour se transformer rapidement en rire bruyant.

« Ça... Oooh, ça c'est une première ! Vraiment, tu es un cas à part jeune alchimiste ! Un cas à part en effet... »

Le puissant être s'arrêta un instant, apparemment pensif, puis sembla rapidement se mettre d'accord avec lui-même et frappa des mains avec toute la joie d'un enfant innocent.

« Tu sais quoi ? Puisque tu sembles si déterminé à ramener ton frère, je vais jouer le jeu et le ramener. Cependant... » La vérité souriait, semblant s'amuser intensément de ce jeu avec Ed, qui pouvait simplement attendre anxieusement la partie plus sournoise de ce marché. « Cependant je ne suis pas certain de te le rendre. Ou de te ramener à lui, pour ce que ça change. Au contraire ! Puisque tu semble penser que tu peux juste éviter mes règles sans faire face aux conséquences... Je vais t'envoyer là où tu seras vraiment en mesure de le faire. »

La Vérité afficha un rictus plus large et plus brillant encore, un nouveau rire lui échappant alors qu'il s'enorgueillissait de cette nouvelle idée.

« Ne suis pas le plus charmant des dieux ? Ton frère peut ainsi revenir, tandis que tu peux découvrir un monde où tu peux jouer selon tes règles ! Alors bien sûr vous ne serez pas ensemble mais vous serez... vivants. Séparés. Et de toute façon... »

La Vérité se tourna vers Edward, qui s'était montré à peine capable d'empêcher de nouvelles larmes de dévaler son visage durant le petit discours du ''dieu''. Il ne pouvait que le fixer avec un regard empli de colère mal-placé et de désespoir renouvelé. Le sourire de la Vérité s'effaça finalement et sa voix se durcit.

« Le monde n'est pas juste. Et à la fin, tu dois quand même payer ton tribut. »

L'éblouissante lumière blanche commença à s'effondrer et Edward tenta désespérément de s'y accrocher, des larmes de rage inondant son visage hagard tandis qu'il hurlait à plein poumons :

« Non, tu peux pas faire ça. T'as pas le droit ! Ramène-moi ! Merde... Meeerde. Alphonse ! AAL ! »

Mais malgré ses appels désespérés, le monde continua à tomber en poussière, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien d'autre que lui et une chute sans fin... 

\o o/ 

Au même moment, dans une tour bien loin de ces horreurs, une étrange plume et un livre pas moins extraordinaire se disputaient d'une étrange manière. Le premier était déterminé à écrire dans les pages du second, qui s'ouvrait et se refermait bien trop rapidement pour que la plume y inscrive quoi que ce soit. Pourtant, après encore quelques secondes de ce petit manège, le livre s'ouvrit finalement largement, plus si hésitant, et la plume commença écrire précipitamment.

Dans un coin de la pièce, le seul spectateur de ce spectacle jamais vu auparavant brossait lentement sa barbe, rendu pensif par la vue d'un événement si rare. Ces deux artefacts animés n'étaient autre que la Plume d'Acceptation et le Livre d'Admission. Ils étaient bien plus vieux que lui, et il était pourtant sans précédent pour eux de se chamailler si longtemps avant d'accepter quelqu'un. En effet, le livre n'essaierait même pas de s'ouvrir pour un Cracmol, mai ne devrait pas non plus hésiter si longtemps pour sorcier. Et le fait que ces deux objets aient même bougé en dépit de sa présence appuyait encore sur la singularité de cette situation.

« Curieux... C'est en effet très curieux, oui.. »

Au son de sa voix, livre comme plume s'arrêtèrent soudainement, et Albus s'autorisa à approcher pour voir quel jeune sorcier avait mis les deux artefacts légendaires dans pareil émoi. Et tout aussi étrange que la précédente situation, le nom de ''Edward Elric'' qui brillait en encre d'argent n'était pas, de ce qu'il savait, un nom anglais des plus communs.

* * *

 _Et voici donc ! J'espère que ce début vous plaît... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais tant que la critique est constructive !  
_

 _Par ailleurs, est-ce que certain d'entre vous ont déjà réfléchi à où Edward serait réparti si il tombait à Poudlard ? Moi oui, d'ailleurs j'ai déjà décidé où il allait tomber dans cette histoire, et ce n'est pas le choix le plus habituel de ce genre de crossover... Cependant je tâcherais de m'y tenir :) En attendant ce chapitre, faites vos paris ! Où metteriez-vous Ed, et où pensez-vous que JE l'ai mis ? J'ai bien envie de discuter de Répartition avec vous !_

 _Sur ce, assez de note, c'est déjà bien trop long. A bientôt (normalement, chapitre 1 déjà écrit youhou) Bonne soirée les gens !_


	2. Chapter 1 : De Souvenirs et de Douleur

_Salut à vous tous mes compères français, je suis de retour !  
_

 _Je m'excuse déjà platement VRAIMENT JE SUIS DESOLEE pour le temps que ce chapitre a mis à sortir ;-;_

 _La version anglaise est déjà sortie depuis plusieurs mois, et je n'ai jamais trouvé la... disons la motivation parce que je n'ai pas d'autres terms, de finir de traduire mon premier chapitre et de le poster; et pour ça je suis infiniment désolée, surtout quand je vois que 7 d'entre vous ont reviewé, soit presque autant de gens qui suivent cette version de ma fiction ;-; Je suis vraiment désolée, vous êtes de super lecteurs et j'espère que vous me pardonnerez !_

 _Je me ferais excusée avec le chapitre 2 : je viens de finir de l'écrire en Anglais, je promets que vous l'attendrez moins longtemps que les Anglais n'ont attendu entre 1 et 2 du coup. Encore désolée, moi et les planning :')_

 _Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Disclaimer : FMA et HP ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !_

* * *

 **TO FIND A WAY BACK**

 _Chapitre Un  
_

 _De Souvenirs et de Douleur  
_

Il avait l'impression de tomber, tomber comme il aurait pu tomber si il avait sauté du plus haut point d'Amestris. Mais tomber et continuer de tomber sans jamais rencontrer le sol. Peut-être était-ce ça voler alors. Mais Edward n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir un quelconque contrôle sur sa destination, alors qu'il se sentait tomber et tomber dans cette grande lumière blanche. Dans cette chute interminable, Edward ne pouvait que penser; réfléchir et laisser de noires pensées s'accrocher à lui comme des toiles d'araignée. Se poser des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucund réponse. Comment les choses avaient-elle pu tourner si mal ? Avait-il réellement tenté de truander l'échange équivalent dans son désir de ramener son petit frère ? Al allait-il réellement bien au final, où qu'il soit ?

Est-ce que tout était réellement de sa faute ?

Se poser ces questions n'avaient aucune finalité puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de trouver des réponses mais il continuait malgré tout, le doute lui vrillant le crâne. Peut-être qu'au fond il connaissait les réponses à ses questions. Au fond de lui, il sentait bien qu'il avait foiré.

Après quelques temps, le blanc aveuglant qui l'entourait tourna à un gris plus pâle et il sentit froid et humidité infiltrer ses os. La terre apparut finalement, encore bien loin de lui; une terre composée d'arbres bruns et d'une cité tristement grise. Cette vision le laissait assez perplexe : comment la Vérité prévoyait-elle qu'il survive à sa chute ? Il était certain que l'observer s'écraser au sol n'était pas un tel divertissement, qu'importe combien il pouvait le mériter. Pourtant, Ed ne parvenait pas à réellement s'en soucier. Il était seul et fatigué. Il ne voyait pas une pensée pour le détourner de cet état de fait, et l'amener à penser à la suite.

Bien trop rapidement, le sol fut en vue et Edward s'écrasa violemment dans les arbres. Sa blessure à la jambe semblait s'être réouverte à un moment sans qu'il s'en rende compte et son corps déjà poussé à bout recommença à hurler de douleur...

Ses os semblèrent grincer alors que bras, jambe et dos s'entremêlaient dans un chaos de chair et de chocs. Son corps entier sembla se recouvrir d'égratignures au contact des multiples épines et écorces qui s'accrochaient à lui comme pour l'empêcher de s'écraser. La douleur fut sa seule et unique pensée cohérente pour quelques secondes avant qu'Edward ne fasse finalement collision avec le sol dans un vacarme d'os brisés. Sa respiration se coupa brutalement et il commença à hoqueter désespérément, l'air lui faisant cruellement défaut. Des points noirs commencèrent à envahir sa vision, recouvrant les feuilles sombres et le ciel gris. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, Edward pleura la couleur de ce ciel. Il aurait voulu voir un bleu clair de campagne, celui qui surplombait sa maison à Resembool rien qu'avant sa fin... car il ressentait une telle douleur qu'il savait que la Vérité avait raté son coup. Il ne survivrait pas.

Pourtant le ciel resta désespérément gris, et une douce inconscience enveloppa l'enfant brisé.

o

OoO

o

La forêt aujourd'hui semblait trop silencieuse et maussade pour la journée de milieu d'été qui l'accompagnait. C'était un de ces jours où le soleil semblait avoir décrété inutile de sortir de ses nuages afin d'éclairer les environs, laissant les bois simplement froids, sombres, et entièrement repoussants. En d'autres termes, les locaux n'essayaient pas de venir chercher les champignons ou les châtaignes quand le temps n'était propice qu'à attrapper froid.

Il était donc logique en un sens que Remus Lupin soit le seul humain à actuellement se promener dans les bois ce jour-là. Comme tous les autres cependant, l'étrange immobilité des lieux n'était pas pour améliorer sa triste humeur.

Remus évoluait au milieu des bois avec l'allure des habitué des lieux, ses pas tranquilles ne faisant pratiquement aucun bruit sur le sol sec, malgré la mousse et les feuilles mortes. Mais il se traînait les épaules basses et les traits tirés; avec un visage trop vieux pour son âge. Les effets de la pleine lune l'affaiblissait encore, même des jours après. Mais aujourd'hui il s'était malgré tout senti en forme suffisante pour venir inspecter comment la forêt se portait après sa dernière transformation.

Un soupir fatigué échappa ses levre; et ses traits semblèrent se tirer un peu plus encore. Les choses n'allaient pas si bien que ça pour lui dernièrement; et ses transformations mensuelles n'étaient qu'un problème à ajouter à la masse, bien qu'honnetement plus difficile à gérer. Il n'avait personne pour s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il était au plus bas, et encore moins pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait de mal à personne. Car de ses 3 meilleurs amis - et seuls - amis, il y en avait deux qu'il ne pouvait visiter qu'au cimetière et le troisième à Azkaban. Cela l'avait amené à réduire ses visites drastiquement, comme on peut l'imaginer. Il devait donc gérer ça seul. Ce n'était pas si dur durant l'hiver ou lorsque le mauvais temps s'abattait sur la région : il pouvait aller s'isoler au fond des bois après avoir vidé ses boîtes de somnifère, en étant rassuré qu'aucun des citadins ne s'aventurait dans les bois lorsque le temps ne s'y prêtait pas.

Mais cette solution n'était que temporaire; et il lui faudrait trouver une alternative bientôt, ou simplement quitter sa petite maison pour une autre plus isolée encore. Peut-être finirait-il par vivre dans une petite cabane perdue au milieu des bois qui sait ? Un léger rire le secoua pour quelques instants, avant que le découragement ne revienne s'accrocher comme des araignées à un plafond.

Il avait vécu un rêve durant ses années adolescentes, mais supposais qu'il vivait maintenant la vie que ceux de son espèce méritaient. Une vie solitaire et difficile, sans personne vers qui rentrer et parfois pas de chez soi du tout.

Ses pensées auraient sûrement pris un tour plus sombre encore, si ce n'était pour le violent craquement qui fit écho dans la forêt.

Remus Lupin se força à abandonner sa réflexion pour chercher l'origine du son. Il restait un Gryffindor, et un Gryffindor se devait d'aller voir de quoi il retournait.

Suivre les craquements n'étaient pas si difficules, puisque le premier fut accompagnés de nombreux autres, moins bruyants, probablement car la créature tombée dans les arbres n'avait toujours pas touché le sol.

Bien rapidement cependant, le silence se fit dans un dernier grand bruit de feuilles écrasées. Mais Remus n'était plus très loin désormais, et il pouvait voir entre les arbres le chemin qu'avait emprunté le malheureux animal dans sa chute. Le sorcier se faufila entre les buissons pour entrer dans la clairière où le responsable du bruit avait vraisemblablement rencontré le sol et commença à le chercher frénétiquement du regard.

Ce qu'il trouva cependant lui glaça le sang. Au lieu d'un petit animal, ce n'était nul autre qu'un tout jeune enfant blond qui gisait sur le sol, couvert de sang et de plaies. Lupin écarquilla et se lança immédiatement dans sa direction en jurant vaguement

\- Oh mon dieu ! Hey, est-ce que ça va ? N-non, bien sûr que non. Bon sang mais comment es-tu tombé ici ?

Remus se hâta de contrôler l'état du gamin, affligé par le nombre et la gravité de ses blessures. Ce garçon ne pouvait pas être plus vieux que le fils de James et Lily pour l'amour de dieu ! Et pourtant, il était recouvert de blessures qu'il n'avait jamais vu sur d'autres que Fol-Oeil. Remus grinça des dents à cette pensée avant de retourner à son examen. L'enfant avait sûrement plusieurs os cassés dans les deux bras après une chute pareille. Quand à ses jambes...

Remus fut forcé s'écarter pour vomir sur le sol à la vue de la jambe manquante, le corps entier tremblant. Ça... Ce n'était tout simplement PAS normal. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à cet enfant pour qu'il finisse dans cet état ?

Un peu de salive dégoulina jusqu'à son menton et l'adulte l'essuya rapidement, bataillant pour récupérer son calme. Qu'importe ce qui l'avait amené ici, ce garçon avait besoin d'aide maintenant. Il était vraiment en piteux état, mais respirait encore heureusement... Mais peut-être pas pour longtemps si ses blessures n'étaient pas traitées au plus vite. L'enfant pâlissait de seconde en seconde; et il perdait tant de sang que le sol en serait bientôt rouge.

Transplaner était hors de question, le garçon n'y survivrait pas. Il allait être obligé de le ramener chez lui pour qu'il aie au moins une petite chance de vivre. Et à ce moment, appeler un guérisseur, qu'importe à quel point il voulait être laissé seul.

Maintenant cependant, il devait s'occuper de l'horreur qu'était ce membre manquant, ou l'enfant allait lui rester sur les bras durant le voyage.

Avec des mains tremblante mais le courage des Gryffondor, Lupin se mit au travail. Il vida sa bouteille d'eau sur la blessure du garçon et sur le tissu qui lui servirait de bandage temporaire et commença rapidement à entourer ce qui restait du membre avec pour stopper le flot de sang. Dès que ce fut fait, Lupin s'essuya le front, encore quelque peu désarçonné par toute cette situation, et essaya de soulever le blond. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver un peu plus son inquiétude. Remus n'était vraiment pas dans ce qu'il pourrait appeler une "bonne" condition physique et même pour luu, l'enfant semblait extrêmement léger. Comment un garçon si jeune avait-il pu se retrouver avec des blessures pareilles ?

Lupin secoua la tête, décidant qu'il s'agissait d'une question pour plus tard avant de rapidement prendre le chemin de sa maison.

La route fut plus difficile au retour; puisqu'il faisait son possible pour aller vite sans pour autant risquer de lâcher le garçon; et quand sa maison fut finalement en vue, Remus pouvait honnêtement dire qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de rentrer. Il se débattait un peu avec ses clés, réticent à déposer l'enfant au sol, avant de se jeter à l'intérieur aussitôt la porte ouverte.

Le sorcier prit immédiatement le chemin de sa jambe afin de laisser le garçon sur le lit. Une certaine pression sembla quitter ses épaules à cet instant et Remus laissa échapper un long soupir. Il s'efforça de régner ses battements de coeur et regagner contenance, calmer ses nerfs en somme. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'enfant le laissa savoir que si il ne se portait pas mieux; son état ne s'était pas aggravé.. . pour l'instant. Mais s'il n'appelait pas un guérisseur au plus vite, le garçon ne vivrait pas pour passer la nuit.

Remus prit un instant pour rassembler un morceau de bonheur, un lointain souvenir d'école aux détails floutés avant de sortir sa baguette. Il avait coupé les ponts avec le monde magique après la trahison de Sirius mais la vie d'un enfant était en jeu maintenant. Et dans ce cas-là... son état d'esprit n'importait pas; il était de retour dans la partie.

Le lycanthrope agita sa baguette dans l'air et observa le familier loup d'argent s'en échapper, avant de l'envoyer d'un geste vers la fenêtre pour l'observer s'éloigner dans le ciel. Il était peut-être temps de donner signe de vie à une vieille amie...

o

OoO

o

Il se sentait brûler alors que son corps s'acharnait dans une bataille perdu contre lui-même. Sa respiration lui échappait en petits a coups de souffle, et il savait que son corps tremblait sous la fièvre. Edward se sentait étourdi et étrangement... à plat. Il s'accrochait à cet instant de conscience de toutes ses forces; mais sentait malgré tout ses pensées s'éparpiller. La même noirceur d'inconscience était aux aguets aux portes de son esprit, prête à l'envelopper de nouveau dans un sommeil réparateur.

Cependant... Edward n'avait pas l'impression que sa situation avait empiré par rapport à son dernier instant de conscience bien qu'il ne parvienne à saisir que des bribes de son environnement. Cela ne faisait aucun sens puisqu'il aurait dû mourir sur le sol dans les bois selon toute logique. Et pourtant il devinait distraitement qu'il ne perdait plus autant de sang et pouvait sentir le bandage fermement enroulé autour de son membre manquant. Il avait également enregistré la douceur qui l'entourait et qui, couplé à la température ambiante, lui laissait aisément comprendre qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le sol de la forêt. Pourtant; toutes ces réalisations ne le rassuraient aucunement.

 _Je sais que je vais mourir_. Il hoqueta encore une respiration sifflante; ses poumons apparemment mis à mal par sa condition; _alors pourquoi continuer à étirer mon départ en longueur. Je... Je suis tout seul... J'ai foiré. Je l'ai compris maintenant..._

Un bruit aigüe de sonnette perça soudainement le calme lourd de l'endroit et Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant deux voix s'élever, si étouffées par la distance qu'il se trouvait incapable de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Le son augmenta progressivement en volume alors que les propriétaires des voix se rapprochaient de lui, sans qu'il parvienne pourtant à faire plus de sens de leur conversation. Les mots se mélangeaient dans une langue inconnue qui lui donnait mal au crâne, et Edward put seulement remarquer qu'il s'agissait d'une voix féminine et d'une autre masculine.

Finalement, une porte grinça et les deux inconnus semblèrent pénétrer dans la pièce où il se trouvait -il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce étant donné qu'il y avait une porte et qu'il se trouvait de toute évidence sur un lit- tout en continuant de discuter entre eux dans cette langue étrange. L'homme semblait... paniqué si l'on pouvait dire ou au moins stressé, sa voix montant ou descendant de temps à autre; tandis que la femme n'apparaissait pas moins inquiète mais parvenait à garder contenance, et à s'exprimer d'un ton sûr et calme.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent encore plus près de lui et qu'après quelques mots il sentit la douleur refluer qu'Edward comprit finalement. Ces gens étaient là pour le soigner. Pour le sauver. Il n'allait pas mourir...

Mais au lieu d'être rassurante, cette pensée ne fit que le plonger dans le désarroi. La Vérité avait réussi son coup, et avec brio. Elle l'avait transporté ailleurs sans aucun doute, quelque part où l'on ne parlait pas sa langue, et bien loin d'Alphonse, comme exigé par leur "échange équivalent".

Edward sentit des larmes de frustration et de rage se former derrière ses paupières fermées. La Vérité avait gagné et lui... lui avait définitivement perdu.

Avec cette réalisation finalement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et son corps s'enfonça plus profondément dans le matelas. Autour de lui les voix continuaient de s'élever mais le blond n'en avait cure. Il comprenait finalement qu'en voulant récupérer ce qui lui manquait, il n'avait réussi qu'à perdre le peu qu'il lui restait. Contre une chance de revoir le sourire de sa mère, il avait perdu son frère mais également tout Resembool. Peut-être même tout Amestris si ce langage inconnu signifiait quoi que ce soit. Et il se sentait désespérément seul...

D'un autre côté, si la Vérité avait réussi son coup, cela devait signifier que Al devrait avoir été ramené par la Vérité désormais. Et dans ce cas... peut-être n'avait-on plus besoin de lui. Il était certain que son petit frère s'en sortirait : il pourrait retrouver Winry ou la vieille Pinako si il avait le moindre problème. Le blond savait qu'elles s'occuperaient d'Al.

La noirceur qui le guettait, bloquée aux portes de sa conscience sembla soudainement briser quelque chaîne invisible -que ce soit son inquiétude pour son frère ou sa douleur un peu apaisée- et il sentit ses pensées s'affaiser, sombrant à nouveau dans l'inconscience. La certitude que son frère réussirait à se passer de lui l'apaisait. Il voulait simplement que son petit frère aille bien après tout. Edward, lui, ne savait faire qu'une chose de toute façon : tout foirer.

Remus ferma doucement la porte, l'écoutant cliqueter de ce bruit familier de loquet rouillé. L'enfant s'était rendormi sans encombre; et il était temps finalement de répondre à quelques questions.

Le lycanthrope passa une main dans son cou, dans l'espoir de masser ses muscles tendus, en lâchant un soupir las. Lorsque sa main retomba mollement à ses côtés, son passage n'ayant produit nul effet sur les courbatures de son dos, il tourna un regard fatigué vers la médicomage qu'il avait invité.

"Alors, comment ça se présente ?"

Les yeux perçants de Miriam Strout se plantèrent dans les siens, ses sourcils foncés rajoutant des lignes à son visage de trentenaire. Mrs. Strout était d'ordinaire une femme de bon caractère, patiente et avec ce côté maternel qui lui avait décroché une place de choix à Sainte-Mangouste. Remus ne la connaissait pas si bien que ça puisqu'elle ne faisait pas exactement partie de sa promotion à Pouddlard d'ailleurs, mais il savait qu'elle était une médicomage douée et en face de la situation dans laquelle il s'était trouvé, le Gryffondor n'avait pas cherché plus compliqué.

A cet instant cependant Miriam Strout n'avait rien de la mère agréable que tous ses patients décrivaient. Son visage habituellement souriant était tiré par le professionnalisme et le sérieux; l'état de l'enfant inconnu récupéré par Remus ayant nécessité rapidité et efficacité plus qu'un visage sympathique et une oreille attentive. Après quelques secondes de réflexion cependant, ses traits semblèrent finalement se détendre pour afficher l'inquiétude et cette douceur auxquels tous étaient plus habitués.

"Je ne sais pas Remus, mais ton protégé est sacrément amoché... Il passera la nuit c'est certain mais savoir si il va se remettre ? Il pourrait mettre des semaines ou bien des mois, ça dépend de lui mais surtout de toi."

Remus fit la grimace et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il savait parfaitement où Miriam voulait en venir, mais lui non plus ne savait pas quoi faire. Bien sûr l'enfant serait soigné plus vite à Sainte-Mangouste que chez lui, mais il fallait pour cela qu'il sache si il était sorcier au risque de briser le secret. Cependant l'enfant était bien trop affaibli à cet instant pour que quiconque puisse déterminer si il était sorcier ou complet moldu. Il fallait donc attendre qu'il se remette; mais comment soigner ce petit alors que Remus avait à peine de quoi subvenir à ses propres besoins ?

"Quand penses-tu qu'il pourrait se réveiller au plus tôt ? Il... Il faudrait lui poser des questions, qu'il s'avère moldu ou sorcier il a forcément une famille en mesure de prendre soin de lui..."

Mrs. Strout agita vaguement sa baguette en l'air, la liste des blessures du petit blond semblant défiler sous ses yeux, et elle fit la moue avant de répondre

"Peut-être... dès demain ou après-demain. Malgré sa jeunesse, il m'a l'air sacrément déterminé. Mais qu'importe Remus, il ne pourra pas être déplacé de sitôt. Tu connais Fol-Oeil non ?, elle lui jeta un regard en coin avant de le ramener sur sa liste en fronçant les sourcils, même la médicomagie ne peut pas faire repousser une jambe.

\- Mais ce n'est pas à nous de décider quoi faire à ce sujet, c'est à sa famille. Je... Il n'est pas ma responsabilité Miriam. Bien sûr que je vais... m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille mais ensuite il faudra qu'il retourne chez lui. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas les moyens... acheva t-il avec un soupir résigné, D'ailleurs combien te dois-je déjà pour toutes ces potions que tu lui as donné ?" demanda t-il en descendant les escaliers, une main soucieuse porté à son front.

Un mince soufflement moqueur fit écho derrière lui et Remus se retourna pour voir Miriam l'observer avec un sourcil levé, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Elle lâcha finalement un mince rire résignée en secouant la tête, avant de le suivre au bas de l'étage.

"Une potion de Régénération sanguine pour remplacer tout le sang qu'il a perdu, une de Pousse-Os pour ses os cassés, ainsi qu'un Filtre de Sommeil pour lui faire passer une bonne nuit. Et bien sûr quelques sorts par-ci par-là histoire de remettre notre bonhomme d'aplomb : Episkey, Telura et Tergeo, pour un total de... Mais enfin Remus tu crois vraiment que je vais te faire payer ? Je ne suis pas ici officiellement, et oublierais-tu que je suis une mère aussi ?, son visage prit une mine attristée et elle secoua doucement la tête, Aucun enfant ne devrait se retrouver dans un état pareil... comment oses-tu même me proposer de l'argent ?"

Un sourire fatigué étira les traits de Remus en réponse et il acquiesça doucement, reconnaissant. Puis avec un énième soupir, il alla s'affaler sur le canapé branlant de son salon, joignant ses mains dans une sorte de prière soucieuse. Le lycanthrope se laissa tomber sur le dossier et ferma les yeux dans un effort d'assimiler toute la situation.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr... Excuse-moi d'avoir douté de toi Miriam.

\- Humpf, tu es excusé. Et si tu tiens vraiment à me repayer quoi que ce soit, plutôt que d'ouvrir ton porte-monnaie, contente-toi de passer à Sainte-Mangouste plus souvent. Son ton prit une teinte plus basse et résignée alors qu'elle continuait. Un peu de compagnie ne ferait pas de mal à Alice et Franck tu sais. Il n'y a guère plus que leur fils qui vient les voir depuis toute cette histoire avec Sirius... Votre petite bande s'est bien démantelée avec tout ça et je peux le comprendre mais... ils ont besoin de voir du monde."

Si Lupin serra les dents à la mention de Sirius, il ne pouvait qu'approuver ce que disait Miriam qui sans le savoir avait mis le doigt sur leur problème. Avec la mort de James et Lily, et la disparition de Voldemort, l'Ordre du Phénix s'était démantelée et plus personne ne prenait le temps de rendre visite aux vieux camarades... lui le premier. Il s'était retiré du monde sorcier après la disparition de ses amis; sans même penser à ceux qui restaient de ce conflit. Remus s'était alors pensé seul au monde mais peut-être s'était-il involontairement lui-même isolé des autres ? Un sourire peiné étira ses traits et il rouvrit les yeux lentement, tournant son regard vers Miriam pour lui répondre.

"C'est encore toi qui a raison Miriam... je penserai à venir les voir. Merci encore... Pourrais-tu repasser demain cependant ? Je te rappellerai dès que le petit ira un peu mieux et se sera réveillé. Tu es bien plus qualifiée pour déterminer si il a un noyau magique que moi... et si il est en état de répondre à nos questions, nous n'aurons plus qu'à le renvoyer à sa famille. Ils doivent être follement inquiets pour leur fils."

OoO

Ce plan cependant, ne tint pas la route longtemps. Et si Miriam Strout revint bien le lendemain chez Remus pour lui confirmer que le petit était sorcier au vu de son noyau magique, et donc admissible à Sainte-Mangouste, le petit ne se réveilla pas avant trois ou quatre jours plus tard. Remus était encore en train de vérifier l'état des bois à ce moment cependant, et c'est seulement à son retour qu'il eut le plaisir d'aller visiter l'enfant blond pour à la place retrouver la chambre dans un véritable capharnaüm. Le petit blessé était au sol en train de ramper et se débattre entre ses couvertures. Son coeur sembla faire un bond paniqué dans sa poitrine et Remus envoya immédiatement un Patronus à Miriam, un loup à peine visible qui disparut à travers la fenêtre. Le regard abasourdi de l'enfant blond face au sortilège inquiéta Remus qui ne put que se demander si il ne s'agissait pas en plus d'un enfant né-moldu, afin d'encore compliquer sa situation. Puis, après quelques secondes d'ébahissement, l'enfant recommença à hurler des mots dans un langue étrange et inconnue de Remus, assez semblable à un français de campagne. Cela laissa l'adulte sans voix, à se demander comment diable un enfant sorcier étranger avait bien pu tomber dans sa petite forêt du Yorkshire. Dépassé par la situation, Remus lança un sort de traduction tremblotant mais qui sembla faire son effet, les hurlements paniqués du blond commençant doucement à faire sens alors que le sort faisait son effet. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé pour ce qui franchit les lèvres du blessé ensuite, et rien n'aurait pu le préparer pour les conséquences qui en découlerait.

"Hey j'te parle ! Où j'suis ? Qui t'es ? Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi..." sa voix sembla trembler et il se coupa, s'extirpant finalement des couvertures dans un grand bruit en cognant contre le sol. "Pourquoi j'ai qu'une jambe ? EXPLIQUE-TOI ! Mais qu'est-qui s'est passé meeerde..."

En se promenant dans les bois, un brumeux 18 Juin 1991, Remus avait trouvé un enfant plus blessé encore qu'un sorcier revenu de la grande guerre. S'il avait pensé la situation étrange et bien sûr affligeante, il avait également su que l'enfant ne serait que de passage chez lui, comme un blessé à qui l'on fait les premiers soins avant de l'envoyer à un vrai médecin.

Ce dit-enfant cependant, qui hurlait au sol devant ses yeux, ne semblait avoir aucune connaissance de ce qui l'avait amené ici, unijambiste et aux portes de la mort.

Le Gryffindor n'était sûr que d'une chose : lorsqu'il avait vu l'été 1991 s'approcher, avec le 11ème anniversaire du fils de ses meilleurs amis, il n'avait certainement pas imaginé que les choses ses passeraient de cette manière.

* * *

 _Eeet voilà. Notre cher Edward rencontre ce bon vieux Remus. Alors, était-ce surprenant, est-ce que vous vous y attendiez ou pas du tout ? J'espère que le premier chapitre n'était pas une déception en tout cas. Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit; et il faudra que je me mette au chapitre trois la prochaine fois que j'aurais du temps haha. Sans doute pas ce week-end, j'ai tenu à poster ce matin et finir d'écrire le chapitre 2 mais j'ai des devoirs qui m'attendent; et aussi mon avenir sous la forme de Parcoursup qui veut être finalisé :') (quelle horreur et quel stress ce site !)_

 _Sur ce; je vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée. Plein d'amour, soyez heureux 3_


End file.
